


We Need More People in the World Like You

by dearzoemurphy



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, just two middle school dorks, little do they’ve know what awaits them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: Zoe and Evan first crossed paths a long time ago, back when it was a big deal for an 8th grader to talk to a 7th grader, and when everything was so much simpler.





	We Need More People in the World Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the start of How to Cure Writers Block 101, I'm going to try to upload at least one of these a day, and aim to make them each <1000 words, which shouldn't be hard once I gain inspiration. 
> 
> With that all out of the way, I hope you all enjoy the first installment in this challenge!!

  
Zoe Murphy picked up her lunch tray and began walking out of the middle school lunch line to join her friends at their usual table, but didn't make it more than a few feet before she stepped on her untied shoelace and tripped. She fell face first, dropping her tray and sprawling out on the floor, barely catching herself by throwing her hands in front of her.

“Oww,” she groaned upon impact, then shifted into a sitting position so she could tie her shoe. Sighing as she looped one lace around the other, other people coming out of the line pushed and shoved around her, some stepping in the spilled contents of her tray, and no one offering any help. Once her shoe problem was fixed, Zoe reached to grab her lunch tray, but was greeted by another hand on her tray. She looked up a met the gaze of a small, blonde boy with brilliant blue eyes.

“Oh! Um, hi, I'm sorry I thought you needed help since uh, everyone else was just passing by,” he said, blushing and looking down as he quickly pulled his hand away upon their contact.

Zoe smiled at him. “Some help would be wonderful actually,” she said as she collected what she could of the spilled tray. The boy looked up and gave a sheepish smile in return, then picked up a fallen fruit cup and silverware packet and placed them on the tray.

Zoe looked at her tray and sighed. “I might as well just go get another lunch. Thanks for your help though…what's your name?” she asked.

“Evan. Um, Evan Hansen,” he said, trying to wipe his hand on the side of his shirt, which confused Zoe, then sticking it out for a handshake.

Zoe accepted, then understood why he was wiping his hand, as his palm was rather sweaty. “I'm Zoe. Zoe Murphy,” she replied.

The two stayed holding hands and looking at each other for a more than socially acceptable amount of time before they were interrupted by a janitor attempting to clean up what was left of Zoe’s mess.

“Get out of the way kids, unless you wanna be swept up too,” he said in a gruff voice that startled both Evan and Zoe. The girl blushed and scurried out of the way, throwing away the tray in a nearby trash can then turning back to Evan.

“Well, bye I guess. Thanks again for your help,” she said, giving a small wave.

“Wait! Um, I haven't gotten lunch yet, I could um, wait with you in line. If you want me to, I mean,” he said, grabbing his arm and looking down.

Zoe smiled. “Of course! Why would I say no, especially if you still need food?” she asked, tilting her head to one side.

Evan blushed. “I…I don't know. I'm not used to people um, talking to me? Yeah, uh, it's weird,” he semi-explained.

“Really? Do you not have any friends?” Zoe asked brazenly as they entered the lunch line once more.

Evan winced. “I mean, kind of? Um, most people don't even notice that I exist, though,” he added.

Zoe smiled sympathetically. “Well, you seem really nice. We need more people in the world like you,” she said.

Evan beamed, and was about to respond, but was cut off by the two reaching the front of the line. They quickly shuffled through getting their food, but were stopped once more in front of the cash register.

“Um, I really like the stars on your jeans. The colors are really pretty,” Evan said, attempting to start up conversation again.

Zoe grinned. “Thanks! I doodle them on the cuffs whenever I'm bored in class. I took this quiz recently in _Seventeen_ , and it said that I have my best ideas when I'm doodling, so I've really been trying to embrace that,” she said, clearly trying hard to sound intelligent.

Evan nodded, slightly confused. “That's um, cool,” he replied simply.

“Yeah, another quiz said I should dye my hair blue, so I've been thinking about some indigo streaks or something like that,” she added.

“You would look really pretty with those. I mean, um, you're already pretty but…,” he said quickly, then blushed and cut himself off upon realizing what had escaped his mouth.

Zoe blushed, taken aback, but gave a sweet smile. “Thanks, Evan,” she said, clearly wanting to say more, but was interrupted by having to put in her lunch number at the end of the line.

“There's no money left in your account,” the lunch lady said, clearly annoyed.

“Rats,” Zoe muttered, then began digging around in her purse for change.

“Um, could I pay for both of these?” Evan jumped in and asked.

The lunch lady simply shrugged and nodded, to which Evan maneuvered past Zoe to punch in his lunch number on the keypad.

“Aw Evan, you didn't have to do that. I'll find you and pay you back sometime soon,” Zoe said as the two finally emerged from the line.

“Oh, don't worry about it! I graduate from this school in two weeks anyways,” he responded sheepishly.

Zoe's eyes widened. “You're an 8th grader? Wow,” she said, a light blush gracing her face once more.

“Um, yeah. Well, um, I should probably go find my friend Jared. He gets worried when I don't show up for a while. Hopefully see you around?” Evan said, sticking his hand out for another handshake for some reason.

Zoe cracked a smile and accepted the handshake. “Yeah. Hope to see you around,” she said, then waved as she walked off towards her friends.

Evan saluted then turned around, cringing at himself as he walked towards Jared on the other side of the cafeteria. He reached their usual spot, a small empty space surrounded by ‘weirdos’ like Connor Murphy and his friends, and set his tray down. Jared looked up.

“Why did you buy lunch when your mom packed you one today?” the small, bespectacled boy asked.

“Um, long story,” Evan said, blushing slightly and sitting down.

Jared shook his head. “I hope it wasn't because of another dumb girl,” he said, in a slightly taunting manner.

“Are you gonna actually eat that then?” someone from beside Evan asked. He turned and realized it was Connor Murphy, and almost jumped.

“Um, no. You can have it if you want,” he said, pushing the tray slightly towards the other boy.

Connor pumped his fist in the air. “Score! Free food!” he exclaimed, opening the silverware packet.

Evan studied the other boy for a bit, tilting his head in confusion. “Wait, um,,do you have a sister named Zoe, by any chance?” he asked, the dots connecting in his mind.

“Yeah. Why do you ask?” Connor said gruffly.

“Um, no reason,” Evan said quickly then turned away, back towards Jared.

Jared clicked his tongue. “Poor, poor Evan Hansen. In love with Connor Murphy’s baby sister. Imagine what family dinners at that house must be like,” he said.

Evan blushed furiously. “I'm not!” he yelled, to which Jared burst out laughing.

“Sure you aren't! And the sky’s not blue,” he said, patting Evan on the arm, then returning to his thermos of ravioli.

Evan groaned and collapsed onto his arms, but let a small smile spread across his face as his encounter with Zoe played over and over again in his head.

 _“We need more people in the world like you,”_ his imagining of Zoe said. If only more people thought that.

If only more people thought of anything about him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and if you have any comments, criticism, or alternate prompt ideas, leave them down below!! If I like your prompt more than one currently on my list, I might use that in place of one I don't like as much for a certain day. Just keep them short and simple, a few words at most!!
> 
> Also, merry Christmas (Eve)!!


End file.
